Hot like hell
by dana.kirei7
Summary: ¿En serio crees que Natsu es realmente tan inocente como tú piensas?


Es un Cliché–Cover–Refrito o como quieran llamarle de esta pareja. Pero pienso que todos los autores que escribimos NaLu tenemos que hacer un one-shot o drabble con este tema al menos una vez, porque este tema también es un clásico ya para todos los amantes del NaLu X3

.

**Summary:** ¿En serio crees que Natsu es realmente tan inocente como tú piensas?

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras: **4, 520

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC (Aunque TODOS sabemos que Natsu no puede ser tan inocente como quiere hacernos creer). Cliché. Lenguaje obseno. ¿Lime? No creo, pero juzguen ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Hot like hell**

.

Había ciertas cosas que Lucy se había resignado a que no podría hacer mucho para cambiar. Una de ellas era que Natsu se metiera en su casa todas las noches y durmiera con ella en su cama. Usualmente, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en discutir por ello. Natsu había comenzado a hacerlo a comienzos de invierno, acompañado de su gato alado, y si la maga era honesta, en ese momento no le había molestado en lo absoluto compartir cama con su compañero y su peludo gato azul. Los inviernos en Magnolia eran más fríos de lo que ella había creído, y no tenía dinero para comprar una calefacción más eficiente, así que estuvo más que agradecida cuando Natsu se coló en su cama por primera vez y entre ella y Happy la mantuvieron calientita durante todo el invierno y principios de primavera.

El problema llego cuando los días de primavera se volvieron más y más cálidos, y el calor que emitía Natsu comenzaba a ser algo molesto, al igual que el pelaje de Happy. Lucy intento correr al Dragón Slayer de su cama, omitiendo como incluso había llegado a, no abrazarse, más bien _enredarse_ entre sus brazos y piernas en invierno ansiando su calor, pero por más que lo pateaba fuera él siempre aparecía de nuevo junto a ella. En ocasiones incluso colgado su cintura, o abrazándola por detrás en cuchara.

Así que con un suspiro derrotado supuso que tal vez podía acostumbrarse y dejo de intentar deshacerse de él.

Pero entonces llego el verano y ahora el calor era algo más que molesto. Era insoportable. Ni siquiera Happy fue capaz de soportarlo, y decidió regresarse a la casa que compartía con Natsu para dormir. Lucy trato hacer que Natsu se fuera con su gato, pero al segundo intento comprendió que realmente no iba a conseguirlo y se dio por vencida otra vez.

Dejo los pantalones de dormir y comenzó a usar shorts con camisetas de manga corta en un intento de estar más fresca, pero no bien comenzaba a sentirse menos acalorada, la temperatura subía bruscamente y ella se encontraba completamente sudada y caliente, sin que eso último tuviera que ver con el muchacho en bóxers que dormía junto a ella completamente inconsciente del calor.

La tercera noche que ocurrió Lucy comenzó a preguntarse si no debería conseguir deshacerse de Natsu y meter ahora en su cama a Grey para que la refrescara.

.

* * *

.

- Ah… mierda… demasiado… calor – jadeo entre dientes, levantándose pesadamente para abrir su ventana.

Lucy se arrastro de vuelta a su lugar contra la pared y se extendió lo más que le era posible en su espacio, sin llegar a tocar a –un bastante caliente– Natsu, que estaba en esos momentos roncando suavemente a su lado, profundamente dormido sin preocuparse por el calor tan ridículamente fuerte que hacía.

Tras unos segundos una brisa fría entro por la ventana para su fortuna, pero se escucho otro suave ronquido y la temperatura pareció subir, el aire volviéndose caliente.

La chica gruño, volviéndose a su compañero con ganas de golpear algo solo para ver que estaba tan profundamente dormido como antes. '_Ronca bastante menos fuerte de lo que yo pensaba que lo hacía_' Se maravillo por enésima vez.

'_Natsu es atractivo_' pensó, y el rosado en sus mejillas por el calor se intensifico. Había comenzado a darse cuenta desde que el calor se volvía tal que la despertaba prácticamente cada noche y tardaba en volverse a dormir, teniendo como único entretenimiento mirar fijamente a su compañero de equipo dormir junto a ella, como toda una buena Psicópata o Juvia cualquiera.

Su rostro se veía menos infantil que cuando se conocieron, sus rasgos masculinos pero finos en cierta manera que estaban relajados por el sueño, que quedaban perfectamente con su cabello rosado, el cual extrañamente no era tan afeminado como ella a veces pensaba. Tenía una nariz respingada y unos labios que no parecían ni demasiado delgados ni demasiado gruesos. Lucy unas dos o tres ocasiones había pensado seriamente en besarlo, e incluso se había acercado a Natsu, sus labios prácticamente rosándose, antes de que cayera en cuenta de lo que hacía y se echara hacia atrás bruscamente.

'_Es culpa del calor_' Decidió. '_El calor fríe mi cerebro y mata mis neuronas y sentido común_'

Con mucho trabajo consiguió dormirse en una especie de sueño sin sueños y tan frágil que se despertaba ante cualquier mínima perturbación.

.

* * *

.

- El calor es una mierda – decidió, lo suficientemente irritada como para maldecir.

Natsu dormía como si nada y Lucy gruño, comenzando a tironear de su camiseta en un intento de refrescarse un poco. Era en esos momentos que envidiaba la resistencia de su amigo al calor.

Con un suspiro, se arrimo un poco hacia su compañero, en el espacio entre ellos donde el colchón estaba más frio, y tras esperar un poco su cuerpo asimilo un poco mejor el calor y rápidamente consiguió hundirse en el sueño…

Hasta que un pesado brazo se enrosco en su cintura, despertándola bruscamente y tirando de ella hacia un par de brazos masculinos que claramente no pensaban dejarla ir en algún momento cercando. Dejo de tratar de zafarse y con un suspiro, siguió tironeando de su camiseta.

.

* * *

.

Lucy tomo un baño de agua helada y se puso la ropa más descubierta que encontró: Una camiseta de finos tirantes de tela negra pero tan delgada que sus formas casi se transparentaban y unos shorts que apenas y cubrían lo que había de ser cubierto. Pero en ese punto ya le daba igual si estaba semi desnuda, Natsu dormía toda la noche por lo que no iba a verla, y ella en cambio si se pasaba las noches en vela y acostumbraba mirarlo dormir medio envidiosa medio preguntándose si sus abdominales eran realmente tan duros, o si sus labios eran ásperos, o si…

'_¡Es culpa del calor!_' Prácticamente grito mentalmente. '_¡El calor fríe mi cerebro y mata mis neuronas y sentido común! ¡Eso es TODO!_'.

Cuando salió del baño vio que Natsu ya estaba en su cama, y también ya estaba dormido. Fue hacia la cama con más confianza y fue hasta su lugar contra la pared, dejándose caer pesadamente con una especia de gemido de satisfacción.

'_Dios, mi cama es TAN cómoda_' Suspirando, cerro sus ojos y espero que el sueño viniera.

Para su gran satisfacción, gracias a la ropa ligera y el pelo húmedo casi no sentía el calor, y cayo rápidamente dormida.

Para su desgracia, no llevaba mucho dormida cuando la temperatura subió bruscamente y ella comenzó a sudar, empapando su camiseta que se le pego al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Lloriqueando mil maldiciones y tironeando de su camiseta, su cerebro se sobrecalentó demasiado como para que ella cayera en cuenta lo extraño que era el modo que subía la temperatura.

.

* * *

.

Lucy estaba comenzando a volverte toda una gran P y ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero todo era culpa a la falta de sueño y no era algo que pudiera remediar tan fácilmente, porque por más siestas que tomara en el día eso no podía sustituir el sueño completo en por las noches. Además que no podía tomarse tantas siestas porque debía tomar misiones si quería pagar en alquiler y comprar comida –que Natsu y su gato engullían descaradamente.

- Tal vez, si tienes tanto calor, deberías comprarte un aire acondicionado – murmuro Cana, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, probablemente después veras que fue una gran inversión – apoyo Levy.

Lucy se negó, alegando que ella no quería gastar el dinero que le faltaba –y que no tenía– en algo como eso.

- Juvia está pensando, ¿Entonces por qué no compras algo más barato? Como el ventilador de aspas que Juvia compro.

Lucy negó otra vez – Eso está también fuera de mi presupuesto si quiero pagar la renta del mes – explico, suspirando con cansancio – Y creo que tendré que tomar una misión en solitario si quiero poder a completar para la comida y ahorrar un poco para emergencias.

- Pues entonces es muy fácil – dijo Erza de pronto, llamando la atención de las chicas en la barra. Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa – Tal vez si se deshaces de la otra persona que comparte tu cama y solo te calienta las sabanas – Lucy se sonrojo ante la implicación que podía haber en ese comentario – El calor podría bajar de intensidad.

En esta ocasión Lucy solo suspiro, no molestándose en repetir como por más que trataba no era capaz de deshacerse de su compañero.

- Siempre puedes considerar dormir desnuda – comento Mirajane, encogiéndose de hombros como había hecho Erza.

- Pero no puedo dormir desnuda si Natsu duerme conmigo.

Mirajane no dijo nada más, pero esbozo esa sonrisita maliciosa que no parecía propia de un rostro tan dulce y que bastaba más que mil palabras para insinuar lo que la mesera estaba pensando. Cana le cubrió los ojos a una curiosa Wendy y Levy los oídos, mientras que Lucy se sonrojo tanto como el cabello de Erza y decidió dejar la conversación allí.

.

* * *

.

Esa misma noche acababa de entrar en ese frágil sueño en el que caía ahora todos los días, cuando se vio arrastrada hacia unos brazos tan calientes que la hicieron gimotear de la frustración y suspirar cansadamente a partes iguales.

Su espalda golpeo contra el trabajado pecho de su compañero de equipo y Lucy echó un vistazo a Natsu, encontrándose con lo que esperaba: él estaba tan dormido como siempre. Dormía estupendamente en su cama, en realidad, y amanecía tan fresco como una lechuga. La única que sufría por las noches era ella.

Esta vez ni siquiera se molesto en pelear para zafarse. Solo se dejo abrazar como el peluche que Natsu seguramente pensaba que ella era y trato de dormirse, el más ligero asomo de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estaba dormitando cuando sintió que la estrechaban con más fuerza, su espalda ciñéndose aun más contra el pecho desnudo de su compañero mientras una pierna se enredaba entre las suyas. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se torno escarlata instantáneamente. Cuando sintió un bulto golpear contra su trasero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo una mano quedaba rozando su pecho, soltando un jadeo ahogado.

'_Oh. Por. Dios._' Tragando duro, decidió que no iba a voltearse para comprobar si Natsu estaba dormido o no. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer si descubría que estaba despierto.

Se quedo muy quieta, casi sin respirar por miedo de que si se movía _algo_ iba a suceder. Natsu metió entonces su rostro en la curva de su cuello, tomando un largo respiro y estrechándola firmemente. '_¡Oh. Por. Dios!_' Tragando suavemente al sentir unos dedos rozar sutilmente su pecho de una manera que solo podía ser tomada como un accidente, lo escucho balbucear contra su oído con una voz que estaba claramente dormida.

- Lu… ce… – suspiro, antes de soltar un suave ronquido y balbucear algo inentendible.

Lucy suspiro. Estaba dormido.

Pero ella no lo estaba, y esa situación era… Lucy contuvo un gemido, jadeando en su lugar. Se sentía muy avergonzada, y no creía poder volver a ver a su amigo a la cara otra vez porque… también se sentía más _caliente_ de lo que se había sentido nunca antes, el fuego ardiendo desde lo más profundo de su vientre y extendiéndose por su piel desnuda en cada lugar que Natsu estaba tocando.

Comenzando a sofocarse, se pregunto si sería tan mala idea invertir en un aire acondicionado.

O si Grey aceptaría meterse en la cama con ellos dos.

'_¿Y qué tan bizarro sonó eso?_'

.

* * *

.

Natsu llevaba tres noches seguidas haciendo lo mismo y Lucy comenzaba a estar realmente harta de ello y del mundo en general. Además de que no podía dormir durante el resto de la noche después de que la atrapara en sus brazos, se sentía incómodamente caliente y las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza para enfriarse solo la hacían avergonzarse y maldecir a Cana por haberle metido todas esas cosas en la cabeza cuando le conto lo que había hecho Natsu dormido.

Ahora era la mayor "P" del gremio y para su horror, ya no era solo por la falta de sueño. Según Cana, ahora también estaba frustrada sexualmente y Lucy comenzaba a odiar su moral. En serio, si solamente no estuviera esa jodida vocecita que le gritaba lo mal que estaría violar a su mejor amigo mientras este dormía, entonces ella solo… '_Oh, diablos. Yo NO acabo de pensar eso_'

Gruño entre dientes al sentir los dedos rozar sus senos una vez más cuando la estrecho con más fuerza y siguió reconsiderando muy seriamente el consejo de Cana de "solo saltarle encima" al inocente de su mejor amigo. Por un momento se pregunto si Natsu sabría lo que pensaba hacer, o solo la miraría con sorpresa porque lo había despertado. Eso, y si realmente serviría el sacarse la ropa y tratar de dormir desnuda como Mira-san le había sugerido.

- Maldito calor – gruño, tironeándose la camiseta completamente sudada.

De pronto algo se coló debajo de su camiseta –que ella había levantado al tironearla– y se cerró en uno de sus pechos. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, bajando lentamente para encontrarse la _mano_ de su _mejor amigo_ cerrada en su seno izquierdo, masajeándolo curiosamente, como si estuviera tanteando algo para descubrir que era eso.

Su cuerpo tembló por completo y no pudo contener un gemido sorprendido. Tuvo un momento para sonrojarse violentamente y otro para disfrutar la sensación de la mano caliente y callosa de Natsu en la suave piel de su pecho. El calor en su vientre fue fuerte como un tirón, sofocándola y…

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras pateaba a Natsu fuera de su cama, tuvo un último momento para considerar seriamente ceder ante el calor, tirársele encima y violarlo.

.

* * *

.

Cana soltó una fuerte carcajada y Lucy le dedico una mirada fulminante que debería haber hecho que Alberona ensuciara los pantalones –como hacía con Grey y Natsu cuando la hartaban realmente. No funciono, de hecho hizo reír a su amiga con más ganas, pero Lucy supuso que valió el intento.

- ¿Así que te manoseó? – soltó, una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la alcohólica.

Lucy se sonrojo en contra de su voluntad, agradeciendo que el gremio estaba casi vacío y los que estaban se encontraban o borrachos, o noqueados.

- Está dormido, así que no cuenta – gruño amargamente.

- Oh… ¿Pero y si no estuviera dormido?

La rubia dudo un segundo si decir lo que estaba pensando, pero finalmente confeso en voz baja – Me he pasado los últimos cinco días pensando seriamente si estaría muy mal _violarlo_, así que…

Las carcajadas de Cana cortaron las palabras de Lucy, que solamente se encogió en su asiento, sonrojándose violentamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

Lucy miro a su amiga como si fuera idiota – ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

- Claro. Digo, Natsu no está nada mal que digamos, y tú misma has dicho que eso que sientes contra tu trasero no es nada pequeño…

- ¡Por Dios, Cana! – Lucy se pregunto si su rostro había roto record en color en ese momento. Seguramente – ¿Es en serio? ¿Te imaginas siquiera su cara si yo intento algo? ¡Lo más seguro es que grite que quiero violarlo, o solo se me quede viendo con esa cara idiota de confusión que pone y me pregunte el motivo por el que estoy encima de él o diga que soy rara!

Cana soltó la mayor carcajada de la noche en ese momento y varios volvieron a verlas. Natsu entre ellos.

- No te rías tan fuerte, todos están mirándonos – demando en voz baja la Heartfilia.

- ¡Lo–Lo siento! ¡E–Es solo que no pue–do creer que seas ta–tan inteligente y al mismo tie–mpo TAAAN idiota, Lucy! – replico entre risas.

Lucy solo la miro, entre incrédula y confusa, y ofendida e irritada, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse eso. Su amiga alcohólica era la única con quien se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar de esos temas, pero en ese momento se pregunto a que carajos se refería.

Cana al notar su expresión multifacética, se las arreglo para parar sus risas y una vez que se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente como para hablar normalmente, comenzó – Dime Lucy. ¿Este es tu primer verano en Magnolia?

- No, este es el tercero.

- Y dime, ¿Los veranos anteriores fueron tan calientes cómo este?

Lucy dudo un poco antes de contestar, apenas reparado en eso – No. Ni siquiera de cerca.

- Muy bien. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre esos veranos y este de ahorita?

- Que… – Lucy suspiro cansadamente – Que Natsu está durmiendo conmigo.

Cana la miro, esperando que ella sola hiciera la conexión.

- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

- ¡Por Dios, Lucy! – Cana la miro como si no tuviera remedio, resignándose a tener que explicar – ¿Cuál es la magia de Natsu?

- El fuego.

- ¿Y qué hace el fuego?

- Quema cosas.

- ¿Y…?

- Da… ¿Calor?

Cana asintió efusivamente – ¡Muy bien! ¿Y qué es lo que te ha estado aquejando?

Lucy palideció.

- El… ¿Calor?

- ¡Excelente, lo tienes! – alabo burlonamente, empinándose una botella de cerveza.

- ¡No! – Lucy negó efusivamente, mirándose bastante cerca de tener un colapso – ¡No! Es imposible que Natsu lo hiciera a propósito.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Porque él no tiene motivos para cocinarme hasta dejarme bien jugosa!

Cana la miro con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que Mira-san había usado cuando le propuso dormir desnuda, y Lucy supo que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar.

- ¿En serio crees que Natsu es realmente tan inocente como tú piensas?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Segura? – Cuando Lucy asintió, Cana continuo – Porque a mi parecer, si que los tiene. Digo, si lo que él quisiera fuera, no sé, verte medio desnuda, solamente tendría que subir la temperatura y las prendas irían bajando.

Lucy abrió su boca, pero nada salió de su garganta.

Cana añadió – Y también, podría tocarte a su antojo sin pagar consecuencias si tú pensaras que él no lo hace a propósito. Como por ejemplo, si estuviera profundamente dormido.

Y ante eso Lucy ya no tuvo argumentos para defender la inocencia de su mejor amigo.

.

* * *

.

- Por favor…

- No.

- Por favor…

- No.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Grey, por favor, te lo suplico!

Grey miro a su rubia compañera cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué querría pasarme la noche en vela enfriando tu departamento?

- Porque necesito comprobar algo sobre Natsu – Grey enarco una ceja, claramente solicitando una explicación que Lucy se negaba a darle. La rubia suspiro y decidió probar su última carta – Porque si no lo haces, yo le diré a Juvia que tú te bañabas con Erza… _desnudo_.

Grey la miro con incredulidad.

- Y a Erza le diré que fuiste tú quien se comió su pastel de fresas – añadió rápidamente.

- ¡Pero esa fuiste tú! – protesto.

Lucy esbozo una sonrisa sardónica – ¿Y a quién crees que le va a creer? – inquirió.

Y Grey casi ensucia sus pantalones.

- ¿Cuándo dijiste que querías que fuera a enfriar tu departamento?

.

* * *

.

- ¿Por qué apesta como si el Stripper estuviera aquí? – Natsu gruño, arrugando su nariz con desagrado.

Lucy sonrió, señalando hacia las cuatro camisetas de Grey que tenía colgadas por su habitación, junto con varios aromatizantes – Levy leyó que el calor es algo relativo y que el poder de la mente es tan fuerte, que si pienso en cosas frías debería ser capaz de enfriar mi cuerpo solo con mi cabeza. Así que le robe algunas prendas a Gray de cuando se desnuda y las puse por la habitación.

Natsu enarco una ceja – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el Stripper?

- Bueno, Grey es lo que más me recuerda al frio – razono, encogiéndose de hombros – Así que si pienso en él debería enfriarme.

- …

- ¡Yosh! Hora de dormir.

La rubia dejo su novela guardada en su lugar en su escritorio, yendo hasta su cama y dejándose caer en su lugar. Natsu la miro con curiosidad por su repentino entusiasmo, cuando llenaba los últimos días de un humor horrendo.

- Estas de buen humor.

- Es que ya siento que el calor es menor.

- Oh.

- ¡Buenas noches Natsu!

- Buenas noches Luce.

Lucy pretendió dormirse y tras unos minutos escucho como la respiración de Natsu se volvía cada vez más profunda, y posteriormente unos suaves ronquidos. El calor comenzó a aumentar lentamente, de manera que si ella no estuviera consciente probablemente no habría caído en cuenta de ello.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y se vio arrastrada a los brazos de Natsu, quedando de frente a su pecho en esta ocasión por estar volteada hacia él. Sus piernas se enredaron y Lucy suspiro, relajándose en los brazos de su compañero mientras esperaba y notaba que el calor seguía subiendo y subiendo.

Paso media hora y el sudor comenzó a ceñir la camisa a su piel y sintió como Natsu metía su cabeza entre su pelo, aspirando profundamente antes de balbucear algo que Lucy no llego a comprender, pero si comprendió su nombre.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil color rosado, y una sonrisa inconsciente tiro de sus labios.

Los últimos veinte minutos pasaron y dieron la una y media. Y entonces la habitación comenzó a enfriarse tan gradualmente como el calor la había llenado, hasta que estuvo completamente congelada.

Lucy espero a que Natsu respondiera inmediatamente subiendo bruscamente la temperatura, pero su recamara solo siguió enfriándose y enfriándose. Y Lucy se pregunto si Cana realmente tendría razón, o si Natsu solamente había subido la temperatura inconscientemente en su sueño.

El frio la golpeo y la hizo maldecir su escasa vestimenta, aferrándose aun más a Natsu en busca de calor.

Pero entonces por fin, el calor comenzó a subió nuevamente, pero no gradual en esta ocasión. No. Ahora fue bastante clara la manera en que la temperatura subió bruscamente.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Lucy para saber que Cana tenía razón.

- ¡Lo _sabía_!

Zafándose de los brazos de Natsu, lo pateo fuera de su cama, tirándolo al suelo e incorporándose hasta estar hincada en la cama.

- ¡Hey! – Natsu se quejo desde el suelo, sobándose la retaguardia. La miro con molestia, gruñendo audiblemente – ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso, Luce?!

- ¡No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!

- ¡¿Y qué es lo que hice?!

- ¡Subiste la temperatura de la habitación para calentarme! – recrimino, señalándolo desde su lugar en la cama.

Natsu la miro como si fuera idiota – ¡Por supuesto que subí la temperatura, idiota, estabas temblando!

Lucy parpadeo con confusión – ¿Qué?

- Ahorita. ¡La temperatura bajo y tú comenzaste a temblar!

La boca de Lucy se abrió, la rubia mirando a su mejor amigo completamente atónita.

- ¿Subiste la temperatura… solo porque tenía frio?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a hacerlo?

Ante eso Lucy ya no supo que decir. Natsu era inocente. Natsu era completamente inocente y… esperen.

- ¿Y las otras noches que has estado subiendo la temperatura? – cuestiono, mirándolo con desconfianza en sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿He estado subiendo la temperatura? – repitió, viéndose tan sorprendido como cuando ella lo tiro de la cama.

- ¿No te dabas cuenta?

- No. Aunque usualmente cuando hace demasiado calor lo hago inconscientemente para sacar fuera de mi el exceso – explico – Es una manera de que mi cuerpo no sufra demasiados daños internos por sobrecalentarse, o algo así.

Lucy se quedo en silencio, viendo a su mejor amigo con una mezcla de incredulidad… y vergüenza. Natsu si era tan inocente como ella pensaba. Lo más seguro era que todas esas veces que la había manoseado era porque estaba dormido. La única pervertida allí era ella.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en su lugar, mirando el techo todavía incrédula… y un poco enferma de su misma, si debía admitirlo, por haber pensado tan mal de su amigo y haber querido abusar de un inocente como él.

'_Merezco irme a prisión_'

- ¿Puedo subir a la cama ahora?

- Claro – lo sintió subirse a la cama y acomodarse junto a ella, bastante cerca de ella. Tras unos minutos, murmuro – Lo siento.

Lucy supo que Natsu le sonrió, aun si no lo vio – Está bien.

.

* * *

.

- Así que dices que él subió la temperatura solo porque Grey la bajo.

Lucy asintió con clara vergüenza.

- Y que todo ese tiempo que aumentaba la temperatura lo hacía de manera inconsciente, para no sobrecalentar su cuerpo.

Asintió de nuevo.

- Y todas esas veces que de manoseo y suspiro tú nombre en sueños, fue porque estaba dormido – Lucy asintió nuevamente y Cana enarco una ceja – ¿Y le creiste?

Y Lucy asintió una última vez.

Cana se quedo en silencio, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Lucy con su respectiva cerveza, que había decidido tomarse ya que en serio necesitaba una buena dosis de alcohol en ese momento.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto, mirando curiosa a su amiga castaña.

- ¿Honestamente?

- Hai.

- Creo que si realmente te creíste eso, eres la chica más estúpida del mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- En serio Lucy, la única inocente allí eres tú – y con eso termino su cerveza y se levanto, murmurando algo de tener que ir al baño y demasiadas cervezas.

Lucy se quedo callada, bebiendo traguitos de su cerveza y pensando seriamente las palabras de Cana y la situación en general. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la revelación que acababa de golpearla, no pudo evitar pensar que efectivamente, era la chica más estúpida del mundo.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche, Lucy decidió hacerle caso a Mirajane y dormir desnuda. Tomo un largo baño de agua helada y salió a su habitación secándose el cabello con la toalla, yendo directamente hasta su cama como hacia todas las noches y arrastrándose hasta su lugar contra la pared.

Vio como Natsu la miraba fijamente con demasiado interés y cuando esbozo una sonrisita tan ardiente como el infierno que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho, supo que Cana siempre tuvo la razón. Natsu en realidad no era tan inocente como ella siempre quiso pensar.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar a esa conclusión – dijo Natsu, aparentemente leyéndole la mente.

Lucy sonrió en respuesta y siguió el consejo de Cana de tirársele encima, el calor de los labios de Natsu consumiéndola rápidamente.

'_Es culpa del calor_' Decidió mientras Natsu la tomaba por la cintura y la recostaba en la cama, quedando encima de ella. '_El calor fríe mi cerebro y mata mis neuronas y sentido común_'

.

.

.

* * *

Jojojojo, ¿Que les parecio?

Yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo X3

Y tenia un par de escenas mas, pero supuse que seria demasiado largo, asi que me limite a esto

Espero les haya gustado.

Y ya saben, si les gusto dejenme un review para hacermelo saber. Si no les gusto, dejen review para hacermelo saber. Si solo quieren decir algo, dejen un review para hacermelo saber.

¡Hasta la proxima, amigos! ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
